elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Charlotte La Bouff
Canon Information WARNING, HERE BE SPOILERS History in a nutshell: Charlotte grew up with everything she wanted from her father, the sugar mill “king” of New Orleans. Tiana’s mother made dresses for Charlotte when she was a girl, and would bring Tiana along and read the girls fairy tales. The two became best friends as they grew up, sharing their dreams and ambitions. Now that Charlotte’s all grown up, she is a loud and easily excitable young lady. Though not always the brightest crayon in the box, Charlotte has a big heart just like her father. When she arrives on the MS Elegante, “Prince Naveen” had just danced with her at her masquerade ball. However, when she came over to Tiana, she found that Tiana had somehow gotten covered in jam and other food substances and brought her upstairs to give her a new dress. After making sure Tiana was changed and ready go to (tiara and all), she hiked up her dress and moved to run “back into the frey.” However, she never made it back into said “frey”, instead winding up on the MS Elegante as soon as she closed the door to her room behind her. Abilities/Powers: '''Charlotte does not seem to have any special powers or abilities. '''Strength: Physically, Charlotte's not a very strong person. But she has a big heart, and really does care about other people. Weakness: Charlotte trusts pretty easily, and is also pretty gullible because she is a bit self-absorbed.Despite the fact that she does care for other people, she can be a bit oblivious to other people's problems. Personality: '''Charlotte comes part-in-parcel with a bright, over-eager, bubbly personality. She is loud and vivacious for the most part, and quite friendly. She knows exactly what she wants, and will go after it with the force of a hurricane. However, she also suffers from the 'spoiled little rich girl' syndrome. When she doesn't get what she wants, she kind of throws a bit of a fit. An interesting thing to note about Charlotte is, despite how she can act very much like a child when she's excited, she also has the capacity to act like the Southern Belle she is when it's called for. '''Extra: '''As a side note, she knows pretty much every fairytale there is. Elegante '''Death Relationships Canon Dr. Facilier Prince Naveen In-Game Mikaela Sabriel Herz Michelangelo Donatello Threads Intro post! Second post - Charlotte got lost |Db Third post - In which Charlotte gets tripped and falls in a grave and ends up being rescued by Naveen and Sabriel Naveen's post - Charlotte learns that Tiana is missing and suggests they search for her. Fourth post - But where is her bff Tiana? Raoul's post - Raoul is missing someone and Charlotte is missing Tiana. Obviously this means they should both look for both of them. Raoul's post - Raoul loses it and Charlotte wonders what is going on. Lobster Party Log - Charlotte talks with Facilier though she doens't know it's Facilier |Db Kage's post - Charlotte attempts to have a conversation with Kage while not looking below his chin. Naveen's post - Naveen wants to talk to the Shadow Man and Charlotte is worried Fifth Post - "Isn't killin' someone a bit excessive?" Mikaela's post - Mikaela wants to know what happens to people that leave, and Charlotte has a theory. Party Log pt 1 - Mikey Party Log pt 2 - Mikaela Michelangelo's post - Charlotte doesn't get the Ghostbuster's reference. Donatello's post - Big, technical words, Don. Charlotte doesn't get those. TvTropes! Because Nikki is a nerd. Princess and the Frog TvTropes page Charlotte-centric Black Best Friend Inverted for Charlotte and Tiana Cloud Cuckoo Lander Crowning Moment of Funny "Welp, back into the fray!" "You know, I was startin' to to think that wishin' on stars was for...babies...and CRAZY people." Crowning Moment of Heartwarming To quote TvTropes: "Don't forget Charlotte, who spent the entire movie pursuing her dream to marry Naveen and be a princess. Upon discovering that Naveen and Tiana have fallen in love with each other, she is delighted for her friend's happiness and offers to turn them back, no strings attached." Daddy's Girl Dame Not Appearing in this Trailer Dumb Blonde Everything's Better with Princesses Everything's Better with Sparkles Five Man Band Charlotte is The Chick Form Fitting Wardrobe Getting Crap Past the Radar Charlotte stuffing napkins in her dress and then later hiking up her dress before she runs back "into the fray." Hidden Depths I'm just gonna quote TvTropes again because I'm lazy XD: Charlotte, despite her lifelong dream, takes about a second to decide to kiss Naveen with no strings attached for Tiana's sake. She may be The Ditz, but she doesn't even have to think before sacrificing for her friend. Not only that but, when the kiss doesn't work, she seems genuinely upset and repeatedly tries to make it work. Not to mention that after Tiana's accident at the party, Charlotte immediately leaves Prince Naveen on the dance floor to help Tiana clean up and change her dress. She also offers Tiana a ridiculous amount of money for beignets. This may just be Charlotte having no concept of the value of money, but it gives Tiana enough cash to buy her restaurant." I Want my Best Friend to be Happy In a platonic sense! Platonic!!!!! XD Jail Bait Wait Charlotte and Naveen's brother. Way to be a creeper, girl. Missing Mom Ms. Fanservice No Sympathy Averted for Charlotte. Princesses Prefer Pink Averted for Charlotte and Tiana Rich Bitch Again, averted for Charlotte. Rich in Dollars Poor in Sense She's All Grown Up Spoiled Sweet My favorite :D Tomboy and Girly Girl Tiana and Charlotte in a nutshell Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Dropped Category:Threads of Fate